A Hentai Hanyou or Two
by Kanna37
Summary: Kikyou's about to get introduced to the world of hentai - and Inuyasha chases Kagome down in the woods. Wonder what HE'S thinking? The hentai gods are about to be VERY pleased - finally!


**A Hentai Hanyou... or Two**

Disclaimer: Did I ever own? No... no, I did not. Do I want to? Yes. But as my father always said, you can want in one hand, and well... you know, in the other, and just see which one fills up faster.

A/N: Lemon! Take heed, if you are underage, then skip this installment, because about half of it is straight lemon. Our lucky couple, Inuyasha and Kagome, are gonna finally get some action, so be warned.

---xXx--

Naraku looked over at his woman, and grinned, knowing that it was driving her nuts. When she sent him a wary look in return, he chuckled, and Miroku laughed as he watched the interaction between the two.

"So... what are you going to do about your lady? It seems that she is not convinced by the words of Benten - she seems more interested in that box of candy that Inuyasha brought than in you."

"Well," Naraku said, eyes lifted to the sky in thought, "it's not like I can really blame her at this point, ya know. I mean, the turn-around here is quite recent, and she hasn't had much of a chance to see things my way... so I suppose I can be patient - after all, we'll be traveling around a bit for a little while yet, ne?"

Miroku nodded. "Oh, sure... until we all find places to get settled into. I don't know about you, but I still have to discuss with my woman where she wants to live - I'd imagine, with her village and family returned to her, that she'll be wanting to move back, so I suppose I'll need to build her a house there."

Naraku looked a bit morose at that. "Yeah... I wonder where my woman will want to settle down? My luck, she'll want to go back to that village where the old bat," he cast a look at Kikyou, "err... her_ sister_, lives. But that means I'll have to go jack another castle from somebody, and then find a place to put it near there... and then, there's the servant problem."

"Yes, I don't suppose that you can use dead people anymore, I doubt that the Lady Kikyou would appreciate the reminder of her former undead state." Miroku raised a brow at that thought, eyes contemplative. "Women are so sensitive about certain things, you know, and it's really not a good idea to upset them... it only leads to denied pleasures..." he trailed off as they both pondered that thought, and shuddered.

"Yeah... I certainly wouldn't want that," Naraku said, an unhappy look crossing his face. "Gods know I've been waiting damn long enough - fifty plus years of celibacy kind of sucks, you know?"

Miroku thought about that, and shivered in horrified sympathy.

"Naraku, my new hentai friend, I don't know _how_ you survived it."

---xXx---

Sango eyed the two males sitting on the other side of the small field suspiciously, then glanced at her newest companion. Kikyou looked hesitant, and her nerves were becoming obviously overwrought at the sight of the two men talking, then looking at her, then talking some more.

Feeling sorry for her, she said, "Kikyou, just turn your back, and ignore them. Look only at me. They are no doubt planning trouble of some sort. Men are like that."

Kikyou nodded morosely. "I'm sure of it. After all, males do tend to have a one-track mind... and _I _was perfectly happy to be left alone with my chocolate." She glanced skyward for a minute, then sighed. "Why did I have to be a servant of kami? Now I have to do what they tell me - and they tell me I have to let Naraku chase me. That's just _so_ twisted."

"I feel for you there, Kikyou, I really do," Sango said with sympathy. "But... you know, I think it's time you learned how to turn it around on the guys." At Kikyou's obvious disbelief that such a thing was possible, she said, "I mean it - honestly! Kagome is the one that taught me - man, is that girl _ever_ a clever hentai! And the best part of it is, Inuyasha has absolutely _no _idea that she's stringing him along by the nose. He thinks he's the one doing all of it - and that she's this sweet, innocent little creature."

Kikyou stared at her, uncertain now. "You mean, all those times that he planned hentai stuff, she was really feeding it to him?" At Sango's nod, she sat back and thought about that. Then she started laughing. "Huh. Well, what do you know. That's really funny... and you say you can teach me these tricks?"

Sango nodded, then glanced over at the two men, who were now looking at the women with nervous expressions. She sent them a sweet, yet wicked smile, and they both paled and looked at each other, and then away.

"Absolutely, Kikyou. After all, women need to stick together against all these hentai males... wouldn't you say?" she almost purred.

Kikyou glanced behind her at the men, noting their uncertain looks, and then turned back and grinned.

"Certainly, Sango. After all, it's a hentai eat hentai world out there, isn't it?"

Kagura came over, Kanna following along behind, and with a wicked smirk, asked, "May we join in the fun, too?"

Sango nodded, giggling, and the two sat down. "So... who will you two be practicing on?"

Kagura grinned, and said, "Well, can't speak for Kanna, 'cause she hasn't said anything, but for myself? Seems there's a certain hentai Lord out there - I thought I'd try my hand at taming him... what do you all think?"

Sango burst out laughing at that. "Oh, gods... this is going to get_ very _entertaining, I'm betting. Just wait until Kagome gets back and hears this!"

And as the small group of women began whispering to each other and laughing, the two men on the other side of camp began to get _very_ nervous, indeed.

No telling what those devious females were up to, after all.

If they'd only known...

---xXx---

Inuyasha frowned as he chased after his woman, who, in the midst of a temper tantrum, had wandered into the woods. Now, as nice as it was that they no longer had to worry about Naraku chasing after them, there were _still _other dangers around, and he was just a_ bit _irate that his miko was wandering around out here, putting herself in harms way just because she was annoyed.

Seems he needed to put his foot down with her and lay out some ground rules.

_Keh. I think it's about damn time that I let the wench know the lay of the land. Now that the whole Naraku thing is out of the way, and he and Kikyou are busy with each other, I can finalize my claim on the woman. Gods know if I don't do it now, some _other_ male will come chasing out of the woodwork after her._

His body tensed in pleasurable anticipation.

_Yes... it's definitely fuckin' time to claim what's _always_ been mine._

_Mine._

---xXx---

_I wonder how long it will take the baka to swallow the bait, _Kagome mused, as she sat on a log in a pretty little clearing along the banks of a sweetly gurgling stream. _Not like I could really make it any more blatant without screaming 'I'm yours come take me', or something. He's pretty obtuse sometimes, though..._

She sighed. She'd give him another ten minutes to find her. Surely he'd show by then.

Maybe.

She really did love him, but sometimes... she looked at her watch, then rolled her eyes. Sheesh. Maybe she should have drawn him a map?

Finally, almost eight minutes after she'd decided to wait for ten, she felt his youki coming at her from the treetops, and smiled demurely as she arranged herself innocently on the banks of the little stream, taking her socks and shoes off and dipping her toes in the cool water.

He hadn't even fully hit the clearing before he was mouthing off, and she rolled her eyes again.

_Inuyasha, just shut up and make a move on me already - you can scream at me later!_

"Oi, wench! What the fuck ya doin' wanderin' off without me?" Inuyasha wasn't really too angry with the situation, after all, now she was out in the woods, with no one to save her from _him, _but he had to make it look good, so he started with the lecture - the fun would come after.

Kagome wrinkled her nose at him, then turned and looked out over the stream. "I needed to get away from you and Kikyou, baka. Why _else_ would I come all the way out here alone?"

_Why, indeed, _she snickered internally.

At that, Inuyasha glared at her, and stomped over to where she was sitting, yanking her around to stare into her face.

"And what the fuck is _that _supposed to mean, bitch? I'd have thought you'd have figured out by now that it ain't Kikyou that's on my mind. Are you being deliberately obtuse, or what?"

"Obtuse?" She looked at him, amazed. "Where'd _you _hear_ that _word?"

He shook his head at her, giving her shoulders a gentle (for him) shake. "Did you think I was stupid, huh, wench? And anyway, that's all besides the point."

_Ah-ha! Now we're talkin'! _

"So... what's the point, then? she asked archly.

He stared at her for a minute, then smirked, eyes dropping to her lips. "This, wench... this is the point," he whispered, then pulled her into him and took her lips for his own.

_YES! _

_Yes, yes, yes! Finally...! _Kagome's inner woman was screaming with glee - after all this time, she was finally going to get some...

And then her mind promptly shut down, drowning itself in the taste and feel of her hanyou.

Inuyasha was in heaven. In all the years he'd lusted after this woman, he'd only had one kiss, back in Kaguya's castle, and he couldn't believe he was finally doing what he'd wanted to do for _so long_. While that kiss back then had been no more than innocent, this time he wasn't interested in innocent - he wanted _sinful._

With that thought in mind, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, sucking on it and nibbling along the length of it until she opened on a gasp, and then he swept in, taking over every corner of her mouth until he knew the taste of her better than ramen.

While he was busy with that, Kagome wasn't idle, and she had half his clothes off before he even knew what hit him - not that he was going to complain, because when he realized that she was touching _skin, _he about lost it, pulling back from her mouth and nibbling and kissing and nipping down her throat, every aggressive male instinct he possessed suddenly on high alert.

Before _she_ knew what was going on, she found her own shirt tossed, along with the remains of her bra, and she squeaked, astonished, when he pushed her down onto the ground and attacked her bare chest. The moment he sucked a taut nipple into his mouth, she screamed from the intensity of the sensations that washed through her - never in her wildest, hottest fantasies had it felt like _this._

Mind hazy, all she could do by this point was lay back and let him have his way with her, which she was more than happy to do, and moan and sigh his name in broken elements - when her mind even functioned enough to remember how to speak at all, that was.

All the little noises she was making were driving Inuyasha insane, and it didn't take long for him to start heading south towards that place that was releasing that intoxicating scent. The moment her little skirt interrupted his journey, he growled, and not having any patience with it, he simply ran a claw through the material, tearing the offensive thing off his woman's body and throwing it as far away as he could.

And promptly stared in awe at what he had uncovered.

She wasn't wearing anything under that skirt.

Kagome giggled and blushed as his eyes widened comically, then narrowed, flashing red, not at all surprised when he growled deep in his chest.

"Don't ever put those coverings back on again, woman. I like you just like this," he leered, before diving down and shoving his nose into a place that no other male had ever even been near. He growled again as she squealed and arched her back, thighs clamping tight around his head.

_"Inuyasha!" _ she gasped out - she'd be screaming if she could draw enough air, but the moment his tongue touched that very sensitive flesh down below, she completely lost it, her mind shutting down - again. At that point, they could have been thrown into the roman colliseum with a full audience, and she wouldn't have cared one damn bit.

_Nope... not one bit_, she thought hazily, before her brain threw in the towel and stomped off to watch the goings on from a safe distance.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, had pretty much just gone feral - the taste of his bitch sending _his _brain into dominant male rutting his female mode - and woe to anyone who interrupted an inu who was pleasuring his bitch and himself.

_Sooo_ not the thing to do.

With a snarl, his eyes finally went completely crimson, and he licked and sucked and even nipped at her center, snarling again as he pulled away from her when she convulsed in her first male-induced orgasm. Without giving her the first chance to catch up, he ripped the rest of his own clothes off - which only consisted of his hakama at that point, as she'd already rid him of everything else - and pressed himself against her.

Just barely holding on to his sanity, eyes flickering eerily between red and gold, he gasped out, "Do you accept me, Kagome?" When she nodded, eyes wide in anticipation, he clenched his eyes shut tightly, "Are you _sure? _ This is forever, woman..." he trailed off, unable to speak anymore.

She grabbed his forelocks and growled, "Get on with it, Inu! _Move!" _

With that, he pressed forward, firmly but not violently, and as he breached her, the feeling of finally being where he'd wanted to be for so long blasted through him, and he howled loud enough to be heard on the continent.

He did, however, retain enough presence of mind to notice her somewhat pained gasp, and held himself still within her, even though his youkai was screaming inside with the desire to either move, or kill something in a very violent manner.

Kagome stiffened as she felt him penetrate her, and even though she'd known it was gonna hurt, since Inuyasha was nothing if not very well endowed, she'd not expected it to hurt _and _feel good at the same time.

_How the hell does that work? _she thought, as her mind let out its own little accompanying gasp of pleasured pain, and then promptly went back on strike.

After the first seconds of stiffness in her body, the feel of him filling her up brought more pleasure, and as she started to relax, he pulled out - and then thrust back in, and she choked out his name on a moan that had him clenching his own muscles in an attempt not to find his release too soon.

One more thrust, and the impact made her grunt - and that was all she wrote for Inuyasha, who just couldn't handle anymore slow - _two_ slow thrusts was _three _slow thrusts too many, as far as he was concerned, and as soon as he picked up the pace and started pounding into her, she would have readily agreed with that assessment.

The pleasure that he was invoking inside her overly willing body was just too much for the little female, as her nerves had never been pleasured in such a manner, and it wasn't long before she was begging for him to go faster, and harder - and with a grin that would have scared anyone else, he obliged, a bit startled that she could even handle the pace at all - being a human female and all.

Kagoe could more than handle it, as he would find out, and within minutes, she was clenching around him so tightly that he saw stars - right before he almost blacked out. He barely managed to retain enough mental function to lunge forward and sink his fangs where they were supposed to go - which promptly sent them _both _into another orgasm... and this one had him roaring - a sound that twined rather well with her impassioned scream as he released himself into her willing body for seemingly endles minutes.

Inuyasha slumped down on her, then, so drained from his first tryst with his new mate that he couldn't even lift his head up - not that Kagome was complaining. She didn't mind him laying on her at all, nor did she mind the fact that he had swollen inside her and was currently stuck - the sensation was extremely pleasurable, and she grinned lecherously.

"So... this 'stuck' thing - this gonna happen every time?" she asked slyly, barely able to get the question out around the panting.

Inuyasha groaned, wearily lifting his head and looking at his new mate's face... her... lecherous, happy, _horny_ face. His eyes narrowed on her.

"And what if I said yes?"

She waggled her eyebrows and smirked wickedly. "I'd ask how soon we can do that again," she said, laughing at his shocked look. "What - did you really think all this time that I was _that _innocent?" She shook her head mockingly at him. "Silly mate - I hate to tell you this, but women are _much_ bigger hentai's than guys are - and we're_ also _a hell of a lot sneakier."

Inuyasha just continued to stare at her, horrified at what she was implying.

_What happened to my innocent little Kagome?_

---xXx---

Back at the hurriedly set-up camp, four females, two adult males, a kitsune and a nekomata all whipped around in shock to stare into the woods as _extremely_ loud howls and screams shattered the peace.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on under the trees, and Shippo shuddered as his face paled.

_Man... I _so_oo did not want to hear that!_

The women stared at the trees, then at each other... and snickered...

While the men smiled as naughty daydreams filled their heads.

Kirara just huffed and lay down, closing her eyes.

_People._

---xXx---

Meanwhile, high above, in the realm of the kami, the hentai gods grinned and slapped each others backs and congratulated each other on a job well done.

One couple down...

Several more to go!

---xXx---

A/N: And I think that's the longest installment yet. Damn! Never thought I'd get this thing finished - hope everyone thinks it was worth the wait.

Ja Ne!

Amber


End file.
